Running
by cyke93
Summary: SongFic set to Running by no doubt. Centers around Nathan and Haley during season 3.


Running

Summary: My first ever song-fic based on No Doubt – Running. Takes place within season 3.Italics are the song lyrics (duh) hehe.

_Run_

_Running all the time_

_Running to the future_

_With you right by my side_

"Nathan, we have to talk?"

"…" Nathan looked away trying to ignore her.

"The school year is already half over."

"So?"

"College, Nathan.. where are we going to go?"

"Go to wherever you want, you're a smart girl."

"Our number one choice is at opposite coasts!"

"Again.. so?"

That was the last straw for Haley. Months of trying to seek Nathan's forgiveness had withered her down. She expected him to put up a fight, but even she couldn't realize just to the extent he would go. There were times they seemed to have made progress, but it felt like they took one step forward and two steps back. Anger, hurt, sadness, frustration, and a host of other emotions overwhelmed her. She loved him, yes but at the same time she felt like she wanted no more to do with him.

_Me_

_Im the one you chose_

_Out of all the people_

_You wanted me the most_

_Im so sorry that Im falling_

_Help me up lets keep on running_

_Dont let me fall out of love_

"Fine, Nathan.. if that's how you want it.. I get that you are mad at me but by now I didn't think that you would still be treating me like dirt!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought I felt so special when we were together.. just like that I was Nathan Scott's girlfriend, the next thing you know.. I'm his wife.. girls always threw themselves at you.. I knew about your past.. but that didn't matter.. you wanted me ..(tearing up) .. and you had me Nathan. I don't know how much more I can say I'm sorry… I need you.. I need you to forgive me … I need you to let me back in.. because it's getting harder to go on and I don't think… I can do this anymore."

He took one step closer to her, but it was too late. Haley was too upset, she turned around and immediately ran out of Nathan's parents house. Nathan stood there for a moment, suddenly realizing his next move would no doubt shape the rest of his life. He loved Haley, he didn't deny that, but he didn't deny that he was still hurt by her. He had gotten used to having Haley always chase him around. He kept her close but not too close because he feared that she would leave him again. But now the reality of it was here again. He kicked himself for being so hard on her and why he did he have to be an ass. He thought back to the night she left. He had been out walking, angry and hurt. By the time he realized what an ass he was, she was gone. Nathan looked at the door in front him. He immediately raced right through it.

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope you make it_

_(do you think well make it? )_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_Its so we dont get separated_

Running as fast as he could, he raced out of the house and ran after Haley. He called her name, but that just made her run faster. Despite having a head start, Haley couldn't outrun Nathan. She heard him closing in on him and he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"No." He replied, catching his breath.

"Nathan .. (sobbing) .. please just let me go." She pleaded with him. He let go of her arm, but immediately went after her hand. She tried to yank it away from him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go!"

"No, Haley I won't. I'm not letting go… not this time."

_Be_

_Be the one I need_

_Be the one I trust most_

_Dont stop inspiring me_

_Sometimes its hard to keep on running_

_We work so much to keep it going_

_Dont make me want to give up_

"I'm an ass.. I know it.. there are times when I forget about all the crap that happened between us and I feel like us again, but it doesn't last.. it never does… the night you left replays itself and the hurt and anger I felt after you left."

"I know! You're never going to forgive me Nathan .. I know that now."

"I do forgive you .. the one who I haven't forgiven yet is me."

"What?" Haley said confused.

"We both played our part in this Haley. I pushed you away.. I was the one that got too jealous .. I was the one who kept turning you away when you came home because I was too scared .. do you remember the night you moved all your stuff from your parents house into the apartment."

Haley nodded her head.

"You were so scared.. terrified.. you thought we made a mistake .. you saw our music collections didn't match and you freaked.. and I took your hand and said that everything will be okay.. that I will always be there for you .. to always protect you.. I wanted to be that guy again the one will protect you and always be there for you .. to be that guy you need.. that guy you trust..instead I turned into the jackass I was before.. before I met you."

She smacked Nathan in the arm.

"I hate you!" She yelled. Breaking down she crashed her head into his chest, tears flowing from her eyes. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Her hands were on his chest and she pushed back and looked up at Nathan.

"Don't you know that I love you.. every stupid version of you.. I love that you're an ass, that you're a jealous freak and that you are the sweetest kindest man I have ever met.. what I don't love is when you push me away .. because when you do it doesn't stop me from coming back to you and getting hurt all over again." Grabbing his shirt, "I swear to God, Nathan.. you better not let me go this time or I swear I'm running and taking off."

"Then I'll run with you." He replied back with a smile and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

They looked at each other and kissed. "We'll apply to both."

"What?" Haley responded.

"We'll both apply to Stanford and Duke and then we'll see what happens."

Haley smiled. "I'd like that."

"Now come on." Nathan added, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his car keys.

"Where are we going?"

"To the apartment to get your things and move them right where it belongs."

Haley smiled and jumped for joy. She was so excited to finally be back with living with her husband. She started to run off but realized that she was missing someone important. She extended her hand out to Nathan. Nathan was equally excited of having his wife by him again. He ran up to her and took her hand and then there were off.

_Running, running_

_As fast as we can_

_I really hope you make it_

_(do you think well make it? )_

_We're running_

_Keep holding my hand_

_Its so we dont get separated_

Fin … Reviews appreciated :) !!


End file.
